Alec "Raiden" Itsuki
[["My Burdens, are my weapon."|'"My Burdens, are my weapon."]] -When facing against Albert III'' ''' Name: Alec Itsuki Alias: Raiden Age: 17 Species: Human Gender: Male 6.1 ft Hair Shape/Color: Long and White Eye Color: Blue (Left) Hazel (Right) IQ:300 Goals: Make the world a better place, which is defeating many sorts of villains and/or heroes as he can. Alignment: Anti-Hero/Tragic Hero Powers/Abilities/Attributes: Electricity Manipulation- User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Some users can suppress the energy, thus, increases the speed and agility. Nazuin- '''An energy descendent from a user who owned Omni-magic, in which is the most powerful magic that ever existed. '''Overdrive- A state in which unlocks all access of magical forms. However, the user will become mentally unstable in the process. Alec rarely uses that state, since it's likely for him to lose control over his entire body, and mind. Reflection- The user is able to reflect back attacks to the opponent, but will be damaged, if the attack is powerful enough. Enhanced Intelligence- The user is able to create traps and/or weapons during the midst of battle. Can plan creative tactics. Heightened Senses- The user can make out most threats, since the energy is within the body. It makes it easier to stop any cheap tricks the opponent might hold. High Concentration- The user will be unlikely to lose any focus towards any target. Heightened Reaction Time- The user is used to dodging with fast reflexes, or get out of any bad situation rather quickly. High Stamina- Due to physical training overtime, the user can run with little to no trouble at all. Critical Impact- The user can land critical hits upon the opponent easier, then others. Flash Jump- The electricity transmits onto the two foots of the body, making the user jump at very high speeds, depending on a certain angle or space. Flash Combat- The user is able to use hand-to-hand combat at the speed of light. Sparks will be created upon blow to the opponent. Bolt-''' Creates a very long lightning bolt. Like a sniper rifle, it can shoot at very long distances to the opponent. Due to it being thick, it can damage one's body like a sword. '''Electric Wave- Creates a slash wave of energy towards the opponent. Upon contact, it can explode. Electric Projectile- Makes medium-sized balls of electricity, creates eletric pulses. Electric Blast- Able to create a 2 mile radius blast of eletricity, upon making a strong stomp towards the ground. Eletric Impulse- The user can create an eletric ball-like shape. as it magnectically sucks whatever it can, before creating an explosion. Never Ending Storm- Depending on the area and space between the opponent, the user can execute summoning large bolts out of nowhere towards the opponent's position. Gravitational Control- The user is able to control gravity at a whim, making the opponent(s) float in mid-air, or be squashed to the ground with immense gravitational pressure. Shadow Arua- Shadow manipulate around the user, making the user have a direct advantage, making mind-bending combos. Dark Void- Creates a small dark void, in which if the opponent gets sucked in, it will explode them 5-10 feet away from the user. Black Lightning- Combined with Electricity and Darkness, it is used to ultimately "Kill" an opponent, or severly injure. If opponent made contact, it will not only stun, but will break almost every bone and muscle in the body. However, the user willl risk being in critical condition, if being used for too long. Weaponry -'Katana '(With a few modifications, it became almost indestructible to break.) '-Kinetic Grenades' '-Plasmid Grenades' '-Stun Grenades' '-Miniature landmines' '-Bomb daggers' '-Smart Pistol Mk.12' (This pistol can target the opponent's weak spots almost instantly) The rounds accessible for the weapon are as follows '-Stun Rounds' '-Piercing Rounds' '-Plasmid Rounds' '-Uranium Rounds' '-Incendiary Rounds' '-Nitrogen Rounds' '-Explosive Rounds' '-Lightning Rounds' '-Shell 2340- '''A shotgun-like weapon, that can transmit lightning into one large blast, if fired. -'''MP5 W/ Modifications '''of firing medium-sized lasers at a rather fast rate. '-XM29- An upgraded version of the M16 rifle, with explosive burst option. '''-Crystal Bombs- '''If it goes off, it spreads medium-sized crystals that are sharp, and can spread within the area, some if contacted, can stab through your skin, and touch the bones -'''Daggers of Weakness- '''If contacted upon skin, it can disable your powers for only a few minutes '''Strong Points Athletic: He has the agility under certain situations and circumstances. ' ' Advanced in Hand to hand combat : '''Through study, he practices many forms of martial arts. '''Tactical Combatant: His intelligence and improvisational abilities allow him to challenge foes far more powerful than himself. Weak Points Low Self-Esteem : Due to Alec's past being tragic, he has a bit of trouble believing in himself Holding in: He has a habit in holding in negative emotions, which can blind him of his goals from time to time. Enclosed Mind: He usually gets holded within his thoughts, kind of fuzzes out what his current objective is. Overview Alec Itsuki, is a human being with no alternate counterparts. His father and mother were unknown, due to the recent absence not too long, after he was born. He is a smart individual, who lived in a rather different Earth/Universe, in which contained energy that is called "Nauzin" (An energy, in which was passed down from "Omni-Magic Users"). Through time travel, and many hard losses within his life, Alec chooses to save "Mobius Paradox", from it's own destruction. He used to live in "Kyojin City." During his few months into Mobius, Alec scouts on missions to take down any threats, that are near his nation. He is currently a "Chronos Freedom Fighters" member. History He began being born into the world in July 2, 2544. His parents are unknown, due to the fact that they abandoned him not long after. Luckily, his acquaintances took care of him, until the age of 7. There, he is alone in a large house, since a lot of currency (Money) was found. Due to his IQ being of 300 (Which runs in the Itsuki family), Alec took care of himself with education, food, etc. He took time of studying many things, so he can excel in his lifetime. Since, he was living in a dark side of the city, Alec's early life got rough. The cold and rotten hearts other people happen to have, as if they were allowed to harm another individual with no consequence at all. However, he re-payed those actions with his kindness, when they needed help, even in the little things. He believed that kindness will impact the most important things in one's life. To be hurt, then to hurt others. For 9 years, it seemed that days repeated itself. Only him. Alone. Empty. During the 9 years, Alec has been volunteering for anyone who's in need of assistance (Mostly Homeless people). Many people he met, were sad or just plan angry. Alec did his best effort of giving a smile to others. The result is a bit of progress, but it didn't mostly work out very well. At one point, Alec got into an unexpected fight with a drunkard, and got ended up beaten brutally. Despite the conflicts he tried to avoid, Alec continues for the sake of kindness, in which glows from afar. After 9 years of the emptiness he en-devoured, he finally found a friend. His name is Chris. He became one of the best, and only friends Alec ever had. At first, it was a bit awkward for him, since Alec was on autopilot most of his life. As time progressed, Alec and Chris were like brothers. Helping on projects that they (Mostly Chris) had trouble taking, talking about many things in their conversations, defending each other from the town's cruel men and women out there, and so much more. Happiness was finally found to Alec's heart. He finally had a thing called "Hope". 1 year has passed smoothly, without any sort of huge incident. Nazuin energy seems to be the big news recently in Kyojin City, since human beings caught it with skyrocketing technology. But, an incident follows right after this shocking discovery. It seems that someone hijacked a storage room, in which contained a lot of liquid-formed versions of themselves, and sold it upon billions of dollars. After a few months have passed, it has been reported that people took these "Shots", and inject it into themselves, making them have unbelievable powers. They soon got crazy with it, and caused havoc across the whole city. Alec knew from a mile away that the military will act as war. He plans to save the city from it's meaningless destruction, by destroying a group, in which has full of corrupt nazuin users called "The Daímones". Luckily he tracked them down at one point, to create a plan. It was almost nightfall, and his gear is ready. His mission then begins. After a few hours, he already placed traps and such to destroy them. Overall, it was going well, but the plan itself failed miserably. Some of the members found Alec and kidnapped him with ease. He then woke up in a large and vast room. He is in a chair, as his hands are strapped behind them, with the rope so tight. A figure in the distance appeared before him. The figure appears to be a male, tall and slender. He claims to be a doctor, and had a friendly conversation with Alec for an hour. Then, the doctor's personality changed dramatically, as if something in him snapped. As his grin was very wide and gazes towards Alec with a knife in hand. He stabs into Alec's shoulder, carving it down to his chest, making Alec scream in agony. He then grabs a leash that seems thick and sharp, that he whips him, as the sharp cuts inflict on him. After a certain amount of time, the doctor gave him a break, by feeding him food for the stamina he needs for the torture to continue, he also gave him some medical supplies to regenerate at a rather fast rate. As time passes, Alec has been tortured physically and mentally for the past 11 days. His hair turned completely white, due to extreme stress (Marie Antoinette Syndrome). During the 10th day, the doctor inserted a syringe of liquid-formed nazuin energy into Alec's left eye. The pain he felt was pure burning, as if lava leaked down to his socket. The 11th day is where Alec finally breaks. The doctor came back with a lifeless body and threw it near Alec. Upon further inspection, it was Chris. He looked as if he was half-mutilated. His lower body rotten, and smells disgusting. Alec became almost mentally broken at this point. His friend died a horrible and agonizing death, and appears before Alec's troubled eyes. The Doctor then said that he is to blame for Chris' death, as he left Alec alone for one last time. Blood, loss and regret was all Alec sees, wondering in his mind. Tears are constantly dripping down, with no whimper, and a hopeless expression on his face. Several hours later, he eventually broke free with his new power. Escaped with ease, but not without highly damaging the building he was in. He looked at the city, that is destroyed right before his very eyes. He blames himself for all of these events happening. *He couldn't save the city he knew all of this life.* He takes vengeance, and fights for a bright new world. All by himself. After some time, Alec found out that the one behind the hijack from 3 months earlier, was the famous scientist named Albert III. Albert III was known for creating the updated version of periodic table, with, of course, the new elements. He found some survivors within the destroyed Kyojin city, and proceeded to stop the man responsible. Through many hard trials and battles within the 2 month span, They managed to reach Albert III. However, getting to the core only caused Alec much more grief. Since, the survivors died one by one, eventually, leaving Alec the only one left alive. A battle began between Alec and Albert III. Before the end of Albert III arrived at his doorstep, he stepped into the portal near him. Alec stepped in as well. During the process of warping to another dimension, Alec brutally murdered Albert III. He then warps to another dimension known as "the Paradox." He explored the world and its inhabitants, and decided to live there for a while, until he can find out what exactly is going on. During his few months, he had a nation, and protected it from many threats, and such. There, he met "Ren" Glory. They became close friends rather quickly. He joined the Chronos Freedom Fighters, so he can be fully prepared, to save what is precious to him.... "Raiden, have faith, for the world lost it's own." -One of the survivors told him, before she died. Personalities/Changes Overdrive Alec, in this state, can be one of the most powerful energy users. His hair will turn black, as his eyes leak out, due to too much energy. The irises would change a different color. His mental state will become unstable, making him uncontrolled and craving with power, when facing a powerful opponent. Before Destruction Alec would have natural brown hair, and hazel eyes. He would wear casual light-blue long-sleeved shirt, with buttons, and a pair of fresh blue jeans. His personalty is nice, calm, warming and shy. He shares his smiles, if needed to be.. He is usually depressed when alone, but smiles when people he knows are near him. After Destruction Alec would have his hair white, with one of his eyes an unnatural color. He would no longer have any eye wear, and would wear a battle suit, with a tough black jacket over it. A brown belt would be tied around him, in a 90 degree angle. A black scarf would be around his neck. He wore a blank expression on his face, or a rather saddening one. His personality mostly changed, due to physical and mental torture. He still shares a nice and warm side to everyone he cherishes, but can immediately become aggressive and merciless. In some cases, he can become blood thirsty. Relationships "Jeremy" Timeline Renard "Ren" Glory '- Companion '''Chris Daniel '- First and Best friend 'Raiden Glory '-Trusted Acquaintance 'Pollux The Hedgehog '- Enemy 'Sally Acorn -'''Trusted Acquaintance '''Breezie The Hedgehog- '''Love Partner '"Tod" Timeline In development Category:Humans Category:Chronos